Kiss of the Blarney Stone
by Deanlu
Summary: St. Patrick's Day Parade   Jane   Maura   trouble. One shot.


**Kiss of the Blarney Stone**

**Deanlu**

**Rizzoli and Isles are the property of TNT and Tess Gerritson. I am just borrowing them for a little fun. This is a one shot so no there won't be any continuance. But man this came from a very weird dream the other night.**

"Tell me again Frankie how I got chosen for this duty?" Frankie smirked and looked away.

"No one gets a choice on the St. Patrick's Day parade in Boston. Just think you get to see Maura sitting in the V.I.P. box. Pretty impressive that Boston has an Irish medical examiner." South Boston was alight with activity. The Mayor, Police chief, and multiple other dignitaries sat in the box across the street watching as the parade passed by. Jane watched the crowd scanning for any trouble. Today she was dressed her blues for duty. She had a set up much like the F.B.I.'s to communicate back and forth to dispatch. There had been threats against a man in the box, Ambrogio Nicolo. He had brought hope to Boston in the form of high technology jobs. He, however, did not want to play ball with the old Irish families. Not to mention, being Italian brought a strike against him. While he employed many within the south Boston community even offering retraining and educational opportunities, the old families were wary of him when he would not embrace unions. Jane neither liked nor hated the man. He brought hope to an area which didn't see much so for her that was good enough for now. Many within the Italian community said he had kissed the blarney stone. Jane had to admit he was eloquent in speech from what she had seen.

"Kiss me I'm Irish," shouted a drunk man at Jane. She pushed him along and shook her head. Frankie laughed as he watched several kids run by wearing green.

"You ever wish you were Irish Jane?" Frankie asked as they watched the crowd.

"Nah, I enjoy being Italian. Not to mention I have Irish every night." Jane winked at Frankie who just laughed. Jane glanced across the street seeing Maura speaking with Ambrogio. The medical examiner pointed toward Jane causing the man's face to fall. Jane smiled guessing he probably made a pass at her wife and got nicely told no. Jane glanced down at the crowd when she noticed a man in a hooded Jacket with a bulge moving along the periphery.

"Hey, Frankie look over there." Jane and Frankie began moving toward the man Jane circled around as best she could pushing through the crowd. She met Frankie on the back side of the dignitary box. "Where did he go?" Frankie shook his head and then looked up the stairs to see the man hunched down near the door.

"Jane, there." Jane flew up the stairs as the man entered throwing the guard off kilter and grabbing the closest person. Jane came to a dead stop. The young boy had a gun pointed directly at Maura's head.

"No closer or I'll kill her." Everyone was frozen. Then Ambrogio started to speak.

"Now, you don't want to do that. This lady is innocent." The next thing Jane knew the boy pointed the gun and fired at Ambrogio. Screams sounded out and then it was quiet. The kid stood with the gun pointed at Maura.

"You can shut up Ambrogio. Your blarney won't work here." Jane glanced over to Ambrogio. Frankie was tending to him. "You close the door." Jane closed the door signaling to the outside officers there was only one perp. Jane looked below as the parade continued to pass. The noise from the parade had masked the gun fire. She could still get them out of this.

"Now calm down. What do you want?" The boy moved toward the corner pulling the medical examiner with him even as the rest of the dignitaries moved in the opposite direction.

"I want him to go away. I want him to take his medicine show and move on. He is hurting the community." Jane placed herself between the dignitaries and the boy who held Maura.

"Tell me how he is hurting your community." Jane kept talking to him all the time moving a little closer.

"He says he brings jobs, education, and hope. Yeah, right. My pop can't even get a job because this guy won't accept the unions in his business." The boy's gun wavered.

"What's your name?" Jane asked she was now only steps away.

"Bobby, Bobby Murphy." The young boy stuttered almost entranced by the young officer. "Don't come any closer."

"No, no I won't. You're name means the sea-battler. ó Murchadha in the Gaelic." Bobby looked at Jane long and hard.

"How do you know? How would an Italian cop know anything about my Irish heritage?" Bobby asked

"Your coat of arms has four lions on a red and white back drop, the helmet of a brave knight tops it. It speaks of honor and dignity. Your family fought for the honor of Ireland protecting women and children." Jane said she was now one step from Bobby. Bobby glanced over at Maura who had not said a word but watched as her love talked the boy down. "Would your father be proud now Bobby? Would your line of fore fathers be proud?" The boy was shaking hard with the gun. "Is fheàrr teicheadh math na droch fhuireach," Jane spoke in the Gaelic. The boys hand wavered away from Maura's head. Jane grasp the hand with the gun while grabbing Maura with the other pulling her hard behind her. Twice she rammed the young man's hand into the wall allowing the gun to fall away. Quickly she had him cuffed even as Frankie picked up the gun and bagged it. Jane and Frankie left the dignitaries box allowing the other emergency personnel into the box. Once Bobby was in the squad car and the evidence taken back to BPD, Jane had time to check on Maura. The doctor sat next to the Mayor chatting quietly. Jane smiled and turned walking down the stairs. She sat on the end of the ambulance that was tending Ambrogio. Her head hurt. The detective could tell she would have a blinding migraine out of this one as she closed her eyes. Short moments later she felt a bottle of water placed into her hands and two pills. Jane opened her eyes to find Maura in front of her. Jane took the pills enjoying the cool feel of the water as it slid down her throat.

"Thank you detective for saving my life." Maura said softly as her warm hands grasped the back of the detective's neck and began to massage the tension away. Ambrogio watched from inside the ambulance. Jane's head slumped forward to Maura's chest.

"Anytime, Anyplace, Anywhere. My life for yours doctor." Jane relaxed a little bit pulling her head back up. "You okay?" Jane asked as she checked her wife over. She found a small cut near Maura's ear and swore.

"Yes, I am fine. It's nothing Jane." Maura said more concerned over Jane's tension headache. Jane reached for a gauze rag and had the attendant wet it. She cleaned the cut and placed a small band aide over it. She then kissed it softly and hugged the medical examiner to her. "I didn't know you spoke Gaelic?" Maura whispered.

"I don't. But my nonna insisted that I know certain clans and proverbs in the old tongue. Thank God she did." Jane let her wife go and noticed she was staring over her shoulder. She looked up to see Ambrogio watching them with a smile on his face.

"So detective, you have kissed the blarney stone. Amazing. I have never seen one quite so eloquent to charm a gun from a man." Ambrogio laid down on the gurney as Jane and Maura watched them close the doors to the ambulance.

"How about we head home and you can charm with some of that Blarney?" Maura stated softly. Jane wished she could.

"I have to finish here and then make a statement downtown about Bobby." Jane said looking over the crowd.

"No, I spoke to the mayor and he has released you to go home. Your statement can wait until tomorrow." Jane looked at her wife.

"Now who is gifted with the blarney." Jane wrapped her arms around Maura and walked toward the waiting car.

**Happy St. Patrick's Day to all my Irish Friends. Your culture and language has enriched us through the ages.**

**The Gaelic phrase I used meant this: Better a good retreat than a bad stand.**


End file.
